Sam's thoughts
by AuggieDeeksNico
Summary: What might Sam be thinking and feeling while Deeks is being tortured. Here's my take on it. This was suppose to be a one-shot but this hit me. Chapter 1 takes place after the season ended and before any rescue. Chapter 2 is after the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

This story kicked around in my head for a day and I wasn't going to write. But a thunderclap woke me up and this story wouldn't get out of my head. So here I am at 3am writing this out. I don't think this is my best writing but, oh well. I did mention it was 3am so be kind. Please review if you want. Fortunately stories can be edited and updated with corrections. If something is glaringly wrong or needs fixing, let me know. So why did I write it? There have been loads of stories about Deeks, but NOTHING about Sam.

Disclaimer: I borrowed Sam and Deeks and the others.

Sam couldn't believe what he was being forced to hear, see and feel while strapped to this chair. He had to decide the impossible: give up Deeks to save Michelle or save Deeks by giving up Michelle with the slim hope that she would be able to find a way to save herself.

He knew that for Michelle, he would endure anything physical they put him through. His own body was feeling that pain right now. Every jolt of electricity that went through his body contracted his muscles until they were about to snap. He thinks some of them may have already snapped. His teeth hurt from his own determination not to say anything and the pressure of his jaw muscles forcing his teeth together. His heart was beating erratically and he wasn't sure if that was from the electricity, his own fear that Deeks would give up and tell them everything or the adrenaline that was running through his already damaged body. He was beginning to feel like the character from _The Green Mile_ when his electrocution was purposely botched.

But could he expect Deeks to do the same? He wanted to close his eyes so he couldn't see what they were doing to Deeks but he didn't. He owed the Detective that much. Guilt tore through his soul with every scream. He had lashed out at Deeks from a place of terror. And Sam was terrified, truly terrified for only the third time in his life and all three times involved Michelle.

The first time was before they were married. They were working on the joint operation and she had been shot. He felt terror when he saw the bullet hit her and she dropped to the ground. It was how he discovered what he was feeling for her was love. He would have taken that bullet for her. The shock of having her shot and their target approach her to finish the job had him sprinting through gun fire to try and get to her in time. All the different emotions he felt when it turned out to be a slightly more than minor wound to her right shoulder that she used it to her advantage to bring the target closer to her so she wouldn't miss when she shot him with her left hand. The relief and pride he felt and the thought that shot through his head, "That's why I love her", had him stunned.

The second time was when Hetty left him in jail. Michelle was with Siderov and Sam wasn't there to back her up. The terror had him breaking out of jail and racing to find her. Out of desperation and determination he was able to find her and shoot the Siderov's man before he was able to shoot her.

Hell if he were honest with himself he has been terrified of Siderov finding out that Michelle was an agent for this entire operation and that was why he struck out at Deeks, his most convenient target.

Deeks let out another scream. Instead of continuing to drill into his teeth, they tried to force salt into his mouth. As an odd advantage it looked like the blood running out of Deeks' mouth was preventing the majority of the salt from actually getting to the wounds.

Everything Sam saw convinced him again and again and again of the Detective's resolve and strength. Siderov had called Deeks "the weak one". Sam knew where Siderov got this idea. It had been in Sam's head as well. How could a mere LAPD Detective withstand such torture? Deeks didn't have the military training Sam did or the intensive CIA training that Callen had. He was just a cop but watching what Siderov was doing to the man and the fact that he was still doing those things let Sam know that Deeks had NOT given up Michelle. Sam marveled at that strength while feeling guilty for not bothering to see it before; even though it had been there time after time. Everything Deeks had done should have earned Sam's respect and trust, but Sam just didn't give in. For three years Deeks took Sam's shit without real complaint. Perhaps if Deeks had stood up to Sam and told him to stop, Sam might have relented, but he doubted it. Sam was nothing if not a stubborn person. That stubbornness had gotten him out of a lot bad spots, but it also meant that he had treated Deeks shamefully.

The screams stopped and Sam saw Siderov re-enter the room he was in and look at him intensely. "So, she is an agent." Sam fought hard to control his reaction. He didn't let anything show on his face or in his body posture, such as it was, and most definitely not in his eyes. He looks Siderov straight in the eye for second before he shifted his gaze from Siderov back to Deeks. The reason the screams stopped was because Deeks was being beaten rather than tortured. _Would they continue if he had told them?_ Sam thought. _No, they wouldn't. They are trying to play me against him just like what Callen and I do to suspects._ Sam knew Deeks didn't tell them anything. In fact if Deeks could talk he would probably be saying something to piss them off even more. That's just Deeks' way.

Siderov was watching him for any reaction. Sam wasn't sure but the way Siderov left him, he hoped he hadn't betrayed anything either.

The man beating and torturing Deeks left with Siderov and Sam got a clear view of what they had done to him. "The Weak One" had taken everything they did to him and that looked like a lot. Sam could clearly see blood down the front of his shirt. Sam assumed it was from Deeks mouth. They left his mouth pried open with that device. Deeks' nose and jaw were broken. That was obvious from the odd angle of his nose and lower jaw. The device they used to keep his mouth open had cut into his cheeks. At some point, the flesh around the device had split open. Sam could see some of it sticking out of his face. Deeks eyes were already swollen shut.

Sam continued his visual inspection of the Detective and saw that he was having trouble breathing. He must have a broken rib and possibly a punctured lung.

If they were found soon, Deeks physical injuries would heal. Apart from the punctured lung and possible blood loss, the injuries weren't life threatening. Yet. If Siderov came back, what would they do next? At some point the human body shut down, doesn't it? You stop feeling the pain? He hoped that right now Deeks wasn't feeling any pain.

Sam knew that he would feel guilt for the rest of his life over the way he treated Deeks and the things he said to him. Strangely he hoped that guilt lasted a long long time but he was sure it wouldn't be. He was also grateful for everything the Detective, no, he was grateful for everything his friend had done to protect his family. Sam knew that Deeks would die rather than betray Michelle. Not just because she was a fellow agent, but because she was Sam's wife and a mother. Deeks is loyal almost to a fault. Sam's mind flashed to fellow detective Jeff Versy and the lengths he went to in order to force Versy to seek help and get sober. How Deeks stuck by Ray. It seemed once Deeks decided he was going to help you, he did, no matter what. And right now, Sam needed Deeks help and Deeks was giving it and would continue to give it until this ended one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I think this is ready. I wasn't going to do a 2****nd**** chapter to this story, but his idea snuck up on my brain and wouldn't let go. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks.**

It had been a week since they had been rescued just in time. Sam was sitting in his hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of monitors. Deeks was finally moved out of ICU that morning according to Callen.

Sam was slowly healing. His heart was still an issue because of the damage it took from the electricity and his muscle structure had suffered when several different muscle groups had been ripped. His teeth had stopped hurting but his throat was still raw from the burns. The bruises from the muscle spasms were just now starting to turn a darker shade of purple. The color bruises turned before they turned green and yellow then faded away.

He only hoped that the mental scars that both men were left with would someday fade as well, but he knew that was a slim hope. He had suffered being buried alive with a fellow SEAL. He had even survived being tortured but nothing like what they went through with Siderov, may he rot in all 7 layers of Dante's hell. He also knew his guilt over his repeated treatment of Deeks for the last 3 years would be with him forever. He only hoped Deeks would forgive him because he knew he would never forgive himself. He would always be in Deeks' debt for what the Detective had done for him. He saved Michelle.

Sam knew he needed to see Deeks but he just couldn't face the man. He knew he was being a coward but what could he say or do?

Sam sat for days brooding over what to say to Deeks. His thoughts were only interrupted by the visitors he received; Michelle & their daughter, Callen, Hetty, Eric & Nell. Kensi hadn't been to see him and he knew why. She was angry. According to Callen she had heard a recording of what Sam had said to Deeks and she was royally pissed. She had been spending every day with Deeks.

Sam had talked things over with the two people who meant everything to him, Michelle and Callen. He talked about what he said and what had happened. Normally he wouldn't share his torment with anyone but he was wise enough to know he wouldn't get through this nightmare without their help.

Callen had finally convinced Kensi to come and see him. When she arrived she stood a foot away from him and just stared at him. She had her arms crossed and she didn't say anything. Sam cleared his throat, it still hurt to talk but the doctors told him it was ok to use it in moderation. Sam hadn't looked directly at her yet, but he knew he needed to. He slowly raised his eyes and looked into hers. Her eyes were hard, cold orbs and in them he saw his own feelings of condemnation, anger and pain.

When she saw his eyes, she saw pain, despair, anguish and horror. She let go of some of her anger and reached out to take his hand while sitting down on the side of his bed. She held his hand but he didn't hold hers. His hand was lifeless while she held it. The fact that he wouldn't even accept that small attempt at comforting him, told her more about how he was feeling than any words would.

"Kensi, I need to see him, talk to him. Will he see me?"

"I don't know Sam. I'll ask. I've been keeping up with your physical progress but how are you?"

He lowered his eyes, "I just need to talk to him, Kens, please."

She heard his despair and let go of a bit more anger realizing how bad he was feeling about everything they had been through. She knew he needed more than to just talk to Deeks, he needed something she couldn't offer him, "I'll try, but he is really not a good place right now." She squeezed his hand and then let go. She left him to his thoughts as she went back to Deeks' room. She was still royally pissed at Sam but knew that her anger wasn't going to help either man heal.

It took two more days before Deeks agreed to see Sam and another day and some help from Hetty for the doctors to allow Sam out of bed to go see Deeks. Michelle brought Sam, in his wheelchair, to see Deeks just after breakfast. Michelle invited Kensi to grab a cup of coffee with her.

Kensi was unsure about leaving the men alone but she had decided during the operation to trust Michelle so she got up and left with her after giving Deeks a quick look to make sure it was alright. He gave her a thumb's up and both women left the room. They stopped just outside the door and sat in chairs Michelle had placed there earlier. "If they need us we can still hear them," was her only explanation.

When Sam looked at Deeks he was surprised. His eyes were open but still swollen. He had a neck brace on to stabilize not just his damaged neck, he had herniated two disks in his neck from the beating, but it stabilized his jaw as well. What he could see of his face through the bandages and stitches was covered in bruises. They had to shave his hair. He wore a t-shirt over the bandaged ribs. Sam knew the chest tube was only recently removed.

They had brought Deeks a computer so he could communicate with people because his jaw had been wired shut. Normally a person could talk even with the jaw wired shut but the damage to Deeks' teeth and inside his mouth prevented him from speaking.

Deeks' hands looked similar to Sam's. They both had small cuts and scrapes on the palms from grabbing the arms of the wooden chairs they had been strapped to.

Deeks typed something into his computer and turned the screen so Sam could read it. Only one word was on the screen, "WHAT?" That one word showed Sam how angry Deeks really was.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to start. He failed, cleared his throat again and croaked out "Deeks".

Before Sam could continue to try and speak Deeks held up his hand to stop him. He pushed the call button and a nurse appeared.

"You needed something Mr. Deeks?" he asked his patient.

Deeks typed "Could you get him some water? And move him closer so he can read as I type?"

"Sure. Mr. Hanna I'll check your chart to see if you can have something other than water if want." The nurse asked as he maneuvered the wheelchair into a better position.

"No, water is fine," Sam croaked. After the nurse checked the IV tubes he left them alone.

Sam and Deeks sat there in uncomfortable silence while they waited for the nurse. The nurse arrived with a pitcher of ice water and plastic cup, "I checked your chart Mr. Hanna. The Doctor doesn't want you away from your heart monitor for more than half an hour." He poured Sam a cup full of water and left the men alone.

Sam drank the water and decided to just dive in. "Deeks, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Deeks typed.

"For doubting you. For not believing in you, for saying all those things I said to you before hell broke loose. For you being there when hell broke loose. I wanted Callen with me because I know him and I trust him. It was unfair of me to indicate that I didn't trust you. I do."

"NOW! Now you trust me. You didn't before. You made that quite clear. I should have had it a long time ago."

As Deeks was typing Sam remained quiet just as he would have if Deeks was speaking to him, but it was killing him to do it. He wanted to say what he had to say but learned to be quiet when he needed to be.

Deeks continued typing, "I should have had it two years ago. How many cases have we worked?" Deeks turned the computer a little to make sure Sam knew it his turn to talk.

"I know Deeks. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say except Thank you. Thank you for saving my life and for being strong and not giving Michelle up and I'm sorry I got you tortured."

Deeks held up his hand to stop Sam and started typing, "I really want to know what in our past I could have done to get your trust. Which case would have been a good trust builder? How about when I pulled Kensi out of a laser filled bomb-room? Or maybe when I followed you all to Romania? How about when I let you strip me to my shorts in a MEN'S PRISON? I gave you my trust. Why didn't you trust me?!"

The furious way Deeks was stabbing at the keys of the computer and the words showing up on the screen let Sam see how deep Deeks' anger really went. Every word ripped deeper into Sam's soul because every word was correct. Deeks did trust him, he trusted the team and for a loner like Deeks to trust others was amazing. So why couldn't a Teams guy, who had expounded on teamwork and trust, couldn't trust or didn't trust Deeks until now.

"Deeks, I did trust you. I do trust you. I know you are a good man and a good cop. I just couldn't see past the cop vs. agent thing. I'm so sorry."

Deeks stared at Sam. Was that really it? Because Sam saw him as a cop and cops aren't as good as agents? "Are you serious?" Deeks typed.

Sam looked a question at him. "I don't…"

Deeks' typing cut him off, "Sounds like you only trusted me so far. How far was it? Trusted me not to shoot myself? Trusted me to…what? Kensi trusts me to have her back, Hetty trusts me enough to bring me into this little club of yours and yet you still didn't. And all because you don't think cops are as good as agents? Or as SEALs? We may not go overseas to serve but we are on the front lines everyday trying to take scum off the streets and keep our people, our country safe. How can you think we aren't as a good?" Deeks stopped so Sam could finish reading.

Sam couldn't say anything to refute Deeks' statement because he had basically said as much. Sam was embarrassed and ashamed of himself but Deeks wasn't done.

"Was it because you didn't think I could handle undercover work? If you would have asked to see my file, I'm sure Hetty would have shown it to you. I have done undercover ops that over lapped each other and for longer than a year. I was good enough to convince Kensi, my partner, the person who knows me best in the world, that I had been fired after shooting an unarmed man. And yet, you still didn't trust me. You were there when I did it! So what you said that day was a lie? I didn't make the team better?"

Sam hadn't looked at the screen and when he continued to look away, Deeks smacked the table to get his attention. The noise startled Sam and he looked back at Deeks. From what Sam could see he had pissed Deeks off again. "You don't respect me enough to even pay attention right now." Deeks typed as he shook his head in disbelief.

Sam finished reading, "It's not that, Deeks. I meant what I said that day, you do make the team better. I was trying to figure out how I missed that Siderov was onto me. What did I miss to get us captured and tortured? I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know it's my fault and I can only ask that maybe one day, you can forgive me."

Deeks had started to type again when the nurse came back into the room. "Mr. Hanna, it's time to go back to your room now."

Deeks held up a finger to stop him. He finished typing the showed the screen to Sam. "I don't blame you for what Siderov did. That is entirely on Siderov. If I could dig him up and torture him I would without hesitation. I did what I had to do, I couldn't let you die. I did for you what I would have done for anyone. But if you died our family wouldn't have been complete. That's what I blame you for. I included you in my family. Why couldn't you include me in yours?" Deeks had turned away while Sam read. Deeks didn't look at Sam at all as he was wheeled from the room.

After Sam left, Kensi walked back into the room and without stopping she walked up to Deeks and put her arms gently around him as he cried.

Sam's trip back to his room was slow and unyielding. His heart was already physically damaged and now it was emotionally damaged as well. Deeks' words ran through him like a record with a scratch. It played over and over and over and every time it did, the truth of the words damaged him more. When they arrived back at his room, Michelle was waiting for him.

The nurse helped Sam back into bed and got the monitors hooked back up. He checked the IV lines and made sure Sam was comfortable before he left. He closed the door behind him.

Sam turned to Michelle and openly wept.


	3. Chapter 3

All right folks. There were enough requests for a third chapter and this idea followed quickly behind. But this is really the last chapter of this story.

Thanks for reading and keep the review coming. Review are writer's coffee; they keep us going.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It's been 3 days since Sam's disastrous visit to Deeks. He had held onto Michelle for most of the rest of that day. They talked about the things Deeks had said to Sam.

Michelle listened to him quietly as he once again pour his heart out to her. She loved this man but sometimes he could be a serious ass and it sounded like this time he'd been an ass to Deeks for a very long time. "Babe, you know you have to talk to him again. You know you do."

"He didn't want to talk to me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You don't know that."

"You weren't there, you didn't see his face."

"No, you're right, I didn't see his face but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you." At the skeptical look on his face, she continued, "That," she waved her over her shoulder to indicate the past, "before, that was him venting. He had to let you know how he felt, how you made him feel and it sounds like you made him feel that way every single day, for years."

His face fell even farther after having his behavior once again shown to him, "How do I make it right, babe. I don't know how."

"There is no making that right. You can't unless you can go back in time and stop yourself. You can't, can you? I know you can do a lot of things, but I don't think you can do that yet."

He smirked at her attempt to lighten things up. "No." he snorted, "If anyone would be able to do that it would be Nell and Eric."

"Yea, those two are a little scary that way." She took a deep breath. "Baby, you can't make it right all you can do is move forward and I don't think you can do that without him. If Deeks will see you again, will you go?" He didn't answer her right away.

After 5 minutes or so of silence, Sam turned to Michelle, "Yes. If he will see me, I'll try again."

Michelle pulled out her phone and texted "Go" to Kensi then waited.

Sam just kept looking out the window. "What do I say? How can I make up for everything?"

"Babe, you can't." She reminded him as she took his hand in hers. "You can only try to move forward."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sam turned his head to see Kensi, pushing Deeks in a wheelchair, into his room. "We thought we would come see you this time." Kensi let him know. Deeks' chair was equipped with a table for his labtop which was open and ready.

Sam looked surprised and glanced at Michelle. "You both need this." She simply told him. "We're going to get coffee."

Kensi leaned down to Deeks' ear. "You can do this. You can IM me from your computer when/if you need to and I will come get you." She placed her hand on his shoulder just before she and Michelle left the room. This time they really did head down to the coffee shop and get a coffee.

The two men sat there staring at each other's injuries and body language. Deeks saw that Sam was still hooked up to heart monitors and pulseox monitors but outwardly he looked normal. Sam noticed that the swelling around Deeks eyes was slowly going down and there was less redness around the cuts & tears. He was still bruised around all visible parts of his face.

Before either man could back out, Deeks broke the silence with his typing. "How's the heart? I heard there might be some additional damage." He turned the computer around so Sam could read it.

"Yea." He motioned to the wires he was still hooked up to. "They think, now, that some of the damage might be permanent. They don't know for sure. It might have trouble with the valves or with the how the blood flows through it or whatever." He shrugged, "They won't know for a while yet, but I hope it wouldn't affect my work or workouts too much. I might have to cut back for a while and build it back up again. How's the face?"

"Sore," Deeks typed. "Apparently I'm going to have to have a few more 'procedures' on my teeth but that can't happen until my jaw, nose & cheeks have all healed. The worst part of all this is I'm going to have to have speech therapy! Me, the king of gab has to have speech therapy."

Sam laughed at Deeks' comment, "Oh damn. That must be killing you but I bet the rest of the hospital is joyous about it," Sam joked back with a smile on his face hoping the man sitting next to him knew he was joking. They may not have had the best relationship but it felt good to get back to something they did for three years, tease Deeks; not hard or insulting but just a little. It felt like both of them were testing the waters to see where they were.

"LOL. Yea, but I got a nice computer out of the deal. Eric brought it by. He said Hetty told him to make sure I got it. When he found out I would have to have speech therapy he came back and installed voice recognition software on it so when I was ready to I could practice and then listen to myself."

"Sweet." Sam replied as the conversation died out. Not knowing what else to say to each other because neither man wanted to be the one to break the small calmness that they were exhibiting. They didn't look at each other but at everything else in the room.

Finally Sam could hear Deeks typing then it was deleted before Sam could read it and then he was typing again. Then it was deleted again. And Deeks tried again and deleted again. "Ah, Deeks! Just say it." Sam was a little exasperated at this point.

"Fine," he typed. "Tell me why you didn't trust me to have your back or Michelle's."

Deeks seemed pretty calm asking the question. Sam couldn't feel the same amount of tense rolling off Deeks that he could the last time they talked. Sam looked to Deeks' face for any clues it might hold, but it was still so bruised he couldn't tell anything. He looked Deeks straight in the eyes, "I did and do trust you to have my back." He paused to gather his thoughts. "It was Michelle I was worried about. Can imagine what he would have done to her if he found out she betrayed him? I was terrified for her. I was terrified for me. I was scared how useless my life would become without her. You have always been an easy target. I'm sorry for that. I just…" He trailed off.

Deeks took up the conversation for him, "you just weren't thinking about how you were treating the people, all the people around you. But especially me.

"Deeks, I don't know for sure but I think I would have lashed out at anyone who was there."

"You're going to sit there and try and convince me that if it had been Callen or Kensi or Hetty or Nell, you would have treated them the same as you treated me? I don't think so and neither do you, really. You're right, I've always been the easy target. Because I'm just a cop and I've never let you know how it really made me feel. I thought it would seem like I couldn't take the ribbing, showing weakness. I'm not some special agent badass ninja SEAL. But there should have been some simple human respect."

Sam read what was typed, "Yea. You're right. We probably wouldn't have let up on you. That's just the way I've always been." Sam took a deep breath, "Deeks let's clear this up; you are a good man, a good cop and a good agent. You seem to be able get to people or something. In 3 years, I have never seen you not be able to add to a case. You have people skills. I really undervalued that."

Deeks looked at Sam skeptically or at least what Sam thought was skeptically, it was so hard to tell with all the damage. "You undervalued that, now come one finish the sentence."

Sam looked at like Deeks like he was losing his mind. "I don't get it, 'now come one finish the sentence'? What does that mean?"

Deeks looked at what he typed and tried to shake his head but the neck brace stopped the motion not to mention the pain in his neck, "Fine, point out the typos. Finish the sentence, you know you want to." Sam still didn't understand and looked the question at Deeks. "You really undervalued that…according to Michelle? Or was it Hetty or Nate?"

Sam scowled at him because in his mind he could hear Deeks mocking voice. "Keep it up Shaggy," automatically using his nickname for Deeks. After a short pause, "Fine it was Michelle and Callen. I didn't know that's what I was doing. People skills apparently aren't my best thing."

"No shit! And still with the 'Shaggy'?"

"Yep, that's not going to change," he said with a huge smile. "And hey! I got Michelle didn't I? I do have game after all. And I still have her, thanks to you." He looked Deeks straight in the eye, "Thank you again."

"I'm smiling under all these bandages. I'll settle for a promise of a little trust and a lot less insulting comments."

Sam surprised Deeks with his next comment. "That's a pie-crust promise; easily made, easily broken. But I will do my best."

"I'm astonished. You actually quoted _Mary Poppins_!"

"I have a daughter Deeks. I don't even want to go into how many times I've had to sit through it. When she saw _Mary Poppins_ for the first time she tried every umbrella she could find to see which one would let her fly. I just hope she never hears of or sees _The Sound of Music._ I really don't like that movie."

"ROFL! And you claimed you had never seen the movie! Wait until Eric finds this out."

"Hey, I haven't seen the whole movie; just a part of it. After all it was about a Navy guy. What is rolf?" Sam asked.

"You need to get into the texting age. ROLF stands for Rolling on Floor Laughing."

"Alright, alright. Enough."

Sam's nurse came in followed by Michelle and Kensi, "Mr. Hanna, you have therapy now." Sam groaned and by the way Deeks was acting he was trying not to laugh.

When Michelle entered she could feel the tension in the room had dropped a lot. She was happy that Sam had remained calm. He wasn't suppose to get excited due to his current heart condition. She smiled at Kensi and Kensi smiled back. Relief was reflected in both women's eyes.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper and pen?" Deeks typed.

Michelle reached into the night stand next to Sam's bed and pulled out a pad and pen. She handed them to Deeks. He quickly wrote something, tore it off, folded and handed it to Sam.

Before Sam could read it, Kensi had whisked Deeks out the door.

After the nurse had Sam settled in his wheelchair, Sam unfolded the paper and read it. He smiled and handed it to Michelle. She read it and tears sprang to her eyes. Simply written, "I forgive you." Sam was relieved that Deeks' natural compassion was still in tacked. Sam just hoped that one day he could forgive himself. He knew in reality, they both had a long road ahead of them and that no one would ever understand what they went through; they needed each other. This was what they both needed to start down that road.


End file.
